Romancing the Assassin
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: This is a prequel sort of thing. We don't hear anything about Spike's parents so I decided to create them myself. I hope to make this one of a few stories about Spike's past. Hope it sounds good to you.
1. On the Run

***************************************************  
  
*I don't own Cowboy Bebop, however Melody and Ace are mine.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Melody White was leaning against the Rusty Café smoking a cigarette. Her long brown hair, which had a tint of green, was blown around in the wind. Only twenty-two years old, she was already notorious and managed to gain the nickname Bloody Mel. She was clad in black. Black leather flares, black tube top, black ankle length coat, and black leather boots. She was a Class A assassin for the Red Dragon Syndicate on Mars. Her latest target was a man named Adam "Ace" Spiegel. The clan elders wanted him dead because he left the syndicate without their approval, which is seen as an act of betrayal. Melody had all the information she needed to make her move. She didn't realize, however, that once she met Ace, she would never be the same again. She picked up her communication and spoke to a member of the Intelligence group for the clan.  
  
"Are you sure he's headed for Earth," she asked.  
  
"The sensor we planted on his ship has him heading to what used to be Florida."  
  
"Fine, I'm going after him."  
  
With that she got into her ship, the Raven, and took off for Earth to stalk her prey. Around that time Ace had already landed at his destination. His old friend Doohan had his workshop on Earth and that was where he built his newest model ship, the Swordfish I. Doohan told Ace that he should take it because he had that sparkle in his eye.  
  
Ace was a tall, lanky man with a lean, muscular build from years of practicing the martial arts. He was twenty-four years old with jet-black hair and distinctive reddish brown eyes. For nearly half a year he was running away, trying to escape his former life. It was a life of blood, death, and murder. He was once a Class A assassin for the Red Dragons, but somehow his conscience came alive and constantly ate away at his nerves. What was he killing these people for? He had no personal vendettas against them. Mao Yenrai, a friend Ace had grown up with and joined the clan with, said that the honor was not in the killing of men, rather it was in protecting the order. Ace couldn't handle it anymore. He kept having visions of the carnage. In many cases he was slaughtering innocent people because he was given his orders.  
  
"No more," he thought, "I don't care if I have to live in hiding for the rest of my life. I won't go back to them."  
  
Just then his radio went crazy and finally after a lot of punching and kicking Doohan's voice came in loud and clear.  
  
"Hey Ace, where the Hell are you?"  
  
"I just touched down. I'll be there in a second."  
  
"Nah, wait there. I have to tow the ship into the shop anyway, I'll go out there."  
  
Ace got out of the ship and in minutes Doohan was at his side. Ace looked at the battered and pierced ship and shook his head.  
  
"Jeez Ace, what did you do to it this time?"  
  
"Sorry, I've been caught up in a few bad scrapes lately."  
  
"Are they still after you? It's been six months, don't they ever give up?"  
  
"Guess not, but then I should know that better than anyone. Since I took out most of their low level assassins, they haven't exactly been playing nice."  
  
"Well, I'll have it fixed in a few hours. Doesn't look like you'll need new parts, but I'll take me a while to do a full check and patch up all the bullet holes."  
  
"Take your time old man."  
  
"Don't call me old man damn it! I'm not old yet!"  
  
"Just yankin' your chain, pal."  
  
Doohan towed the Swordfish inside and got to work. Ace followed and hung around, eventually sitting down at the rickety old desk in the office, stealing a few cups of coffee and smoking like a chimney. Not far away, Melody landed and walked the rest of the way to the mechanic's shop. The sensors indicated that he had landed there, probably to get his ship fixed from his last encounter with his former allies. She almost felt bad for having to kill him. After all, he was pretty good looking, but then cowards just weren't her type. She pulled a gun from her pocket after the shop came into view and quietly ran up to the outside wall. When she got there she decided to walk the perimeter of the building to get a better sense of the place.  
  
Ace went outside to wait, bored out of his skull. He strolled around, looking at the barren wasteland, which stretched for miles. He had seen pictures of how Earth used to look, but he was happy to live on Mars, even if the Red Dragons were after him. As he turned the corner he was met face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall, thin, and gorgeous with deep brown eyes and long greenish brown hair. She had a cold expression on her face as she pointed her gun at his. He put his hands up in the air and smiled at her.  
  
"And who might you be beautiful," he said with as much charm as he could muster.  
  
"Don't patronize me. Who I am should not concern you. Instead you should worry about whether you want to die quick or slow."  
  
"Let me guess, the Red Dragons sent you so that must make you an assassin. They must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel if they had to send a woman."  
  
"You take me too lightly. I am a top elite. Class A if you will. Just as you were."  
  
"I know what you are Bloody Mel. I was just feeling you out, that's all."  
  
Melody gasped a little. She had no idea how he knew who she was.  
  
"Surprised aren't you? You have quite the reputation. I have no doubt that women are possibly the most deadly assassins of all."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, you're smarter that I thought, but then you can't be too smart since you decided to betray the elders. Once you're in the Red Dragons, the only way you can leave is through death. Were you asleep when you took the oath?"  
  
"No, drunk. They really need an escape clause don't they?"  
  
"Alright enough. Chat time is over."  
  
She took aim and suddenly she started to sweat. Never had she felt such apprehension. There was just something about this man that made her want to just turn around and walk away. His smile and his eyes made her pulse quicken. She wanted to just go and pretend that she never saw him. How could this be happening? It can't be an attraction, this was the first time she had met him. She had heard of love at first sight, but it could never happen to her. Her brain started to go into overdrive and the heat was making her dizzy. Moment later she passed out and Ace had the daunting task of having to care for someone who just tried to kill him. 


	2. Heat Stroke Blues

Ace tried to pick her up, but a limp body can be really heavy no matter how small the person is so he went into the shop and dragged Doohan outside.  
  
"What are you doing? I was in the middle of something and…what the? What happened here," Doohan asked as he looked down at the girl on the ground.  
  
"Don't ask me? She came her to kill me and the next thing I know she's on the ground."  
  
"A pretty little thing like that is an assassin?"  
  
"Look would you just help me get her inside?"  
  
"You want to bring her inside? She tried to kill you."  
  
"Well, right now she's pretty harmless, plus I took her gun."  
  
"Have it your way. At least she's not trying to kill me."  
  
"Just shut up and help me carry her inside."  
  
Doohan rolled his eyes and took her legs while Ace took her by the underarms. They carried her into one of Doohan's spare rooms and put her down on the bed.  
  
"I'll take her jacket off and you go get a wet cloth to put on her head."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know you probably wouldn't go through all this trouble if it wasn't a woman."  
  
"Are you doubting my intentions?"  
  
"Oh no, I would never doubt you Ace," said Doohan with dripping sarcasm as he left the room.  
  
Ace took Melody's jacket off and hung it on the back of the closet door. Then he put a blanket over her. Doohan returned with the cloth and Ace put it on her forehead.  
  
"I'm going back to the shop, you wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna sit here for a while and see if she's alright."  
  
"How did I know you were gonna say that."  
  
The mechanic walked out and left Spike with the mysterious assassin. After about twenty minutes she stirred and sat up, removing the cloth from her head and replacing it with her palm. She shook her head a couple of times, still not aware of her surroundings.  
  
"What the hell happened? I feel like I was run over by a bus," she said.  
  
"Nope. You just passed out," Ace replied.  
  
She looked up in horror as it finally dawned on her that she failed to kill her target and was now without a weapon.  
  
"YOU! What am I doing in here?!"  
  
"Hey don't get pissed at me for giving you a place to rest your ungrateful ass."  
  
"Fuck you! Where's my jacket?"  
  
"Over there," he said as he pointed to the closet door."  
  
"And my gun?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hang on to that for a while."  
  
Melody tried to get up again, but she felt so woozy that she almost fell over. Ace got up and eased her back into bed.  
  
"Easy now. You had heat stroke and are probably still a little light headed."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Fraid not."  
  
"I can't just lay here all day."  
  
"Look, you rest for a little bit and then when your better you can chase me all over the damned universe to kill me if need be. Just calm down."  
  
"You're a piece of work you know that. I'm here trying to kill you and you're treating me like I'm your best friend."  
  
"Did you want me to leave you outside?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Well then could you show some appreciation? A simple thank you will do."  
  
"Fine. Thank you," she said sarcastically.  
  
"How sincere."  
  
"It's that or nothing."  
  
"Alright, I'll take what I can get."  
  
He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He put one in between his lips and lit it up. Then he extended his hand toward Melody making her an offering.  
  
"You want one?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After that they sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. Melody couldn't help, but glance at Ace when he wasn't looking. As she thought before, there was something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it attracted her to him nonetheless. He was kind, funny, and smart, not to mention goofy and handsome. She knew then that there would be no way she could kill him and sighed in defeat. Ace was thinking of her as well. He had only known her for a few hours, but he liked her. She was a lot different from any woman he had ever known. She was strong, confident, and smart. His mind was definitely putting in some over time on this one. What should he do? Should he let her go or maybe he should turn her into the ISSP. No, he couldn't do that and he also knew he wouldn't have the heart to kill her. Melody could no longer take the silence. He might be an enemy, but quiet was never her strong point.  
  
"So what made you leave the syndicate?"  
  
"A combination of things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered what happened after you kill someone?…Do you ever think about that chain of events?…Have you ever thought about how your actions affect others?…What happens their husband or wife?…What happens to the kids?…And then friends and other family. That person had a meaningful life, but then people like us ruin that life. Did you ever think about that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then you're better suited for an assassin's life than I am. I guess my conscience just decided to throw in his two cents."  
  
"You make it sound like I have no feelings."  
  
"I didn't say that. I was just saying what made me leave. I couldn't rob people of their being anymore."  
  
Melody didn't know how to reply, but Ace continued because somehow it was easy to talk to her.  
  
"Now I'm free."  
  
"You're not free if you're pursued all over the solar system."  
  
"But I am free. I do what ever I want, whenever I want without taking orders from three wrinkly old men who shut themselves away from the real world."  
  
"How do you survive? It's not like you can root yourself to a specific place."  
  
"I catch bounties."  
  
"You're a bounty hunter?"  
  
"How do you think I knew who you are? There's a bounty on you for a kill you made on Jupiter."  
  
"Yeah well, I can hold off any police or cowboys."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"What made you join the syndicate in the first place?"  
  
"I was poor and I didn't think I could do anything else with my life. Mao Yenrai and I grew up together and we both joined because of that. We climbed through the ranks together and as Mao became more accustomed to the business end of things, I was a good shot so I rose through the levels as an assassin, soon becoming one of the best."  
  
"I take it that's how you got your nickname."  
  
"My father dubbed me Ace when I was young. I guess it just stuck. So how did you join?"  
  
"I joined to spite my father. He was a top official in the syndicate and promised the elders that when he had a child he would groom them to enter the clan."  
  
She gave a weak smile and continued.  
  
"I always knew he wanted a son, but instead he got me and was disappointed. Once I was old enough to understand what it was that "daddy" did, I asked if I could be a member as well. He told me that the syndicate was no place for women and that I should stay away, but I secretly joined anyway around fifteen. I went through the ranks pretty quickly with out the help of my father. I was determined to show my father what I could do. The higher I went the more my father wanted to be involved. He beamed with pride I had never known and even presented me to the elders as if he was responsible for everything. He wanted them to honor and decorate me as a Class A assassin and they did, but I was later told that they were going to do that anyway, proving that I had made it on my own.  
  
She stopped talking to him and looked in his direction. He was still listening intently and seemed interested, but it was strange to her that she could reveal all of this to a complete stranger.  
  
"I've never told anyone about this, not even my closest friends."  
  
"Maybe instead of killing me you should hire me as your personal psychologist"  
  
She laughed and relaxed against her pillow. She felt safe and comfortable here with him. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she was quickly falling in love with the comical bounty hunter, but she knew this would cause problems. If she didn't kill him she would be in trouble, but she knew that she could never do it. 


	3. Us and Them

After a few hours of rest, Melody was on her feet again. Ace was at her bed side with a bowl of soup for her. She smiled and took it, appreciating the kindness as she sat down once more. In the past few hours she had recieved more kindness than she had in her entire life. It was as though the icey barrier around her heart was melting with every caring deed. She hated Ace for how he made her feel and yet she knew very well she was falling in love. After eating she decided it was time to leave in order to avoid falling in deeper. Melody shakily got up and Ace stood quickly from his seat ready to assist her.  
"Relax nurse, I'm fine."  
"Just making sure. Should I get a head start?"  
"Forget it. I decided not to kill you. Let's just say I shot and missed, then you got the better of me."  
Ace's eyes reflected his surprise. He moved closer to her. His mind was asking a million worry filled questions as to what would become of her. He cupped her cheek with one hand and brush strands of hair out of her eyes with the other.  
"They'll kill you if they find out about this and even if they don't find out, they'll punish you for your failure. Why are your doing this?"  
"I...I don't know."  
She looked down trying to avoid the look of genuine concern in his eyes. He wouldn't let her stray from the question at hand as he gently pushed her chin up until their eyes met.  
"I just can't kill you."  
Ace smiled warmly and Melody watched as his look of concern turned into a look of love, a look that no man had ever given her. She would never allow it. Love would make her weak and she couldn't afford it. Looking into Ace's eyes numbed such thoughts in her mind. What he did next took her completely by surprise. Ace, feeling something he hadn't felt in quite a while, leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Melody stood still, not willing to break the spell. She never felt like this with any other man. It felt incredible, like every door was opening for her. She felt free, and wanted to feel like this for the rest of her life. She hadn't felt this good since she was a small, carefree child. They kissed for a while longer and Melody finally broke it. Ace put his hand on her shoulder, fearing she would walk away. Too many people had walked out of his life and he didn't want Melody to be one of them.  
"Don't go back. If you stay here you'll be free."  
"I'll never be free. They'll send assassins after me."  
"You can stay with me. We'd be able to handle anything together. You'd be able to escape the blood and death."  
"Then what? We'd be running for the rest of our lives. What kind of life is that."  
"A life free of the syndicate."  
"Where would we go?"  
"Anywhere you want. That's the beauty of freedom."  
"But..."  
"What's so great about the life of an assassin. They lead such a lonely life. I know that and so should you for that matter. I know the pain you've been through because I see it in your eyes, especially when you speak of your past. I've only known you for a short time, but I can say honestly that I'm already falling in love with you. You've penetrated my heart in a way that no other woman has."  
"You felt all of this from one kiss?"  
"It's not just the kiss. As soon as I laid eyes on you I couldn't help but feel something. I think that you feel the same, but you're just scared of saying so."  
"Maybe you're right."  
She kissed him on the cheek and and they smiled at each other. Ace took her hold of her hand.  
"Come on. I'll tell Doohan to check your ship and then we can go where ever you want."  
"I guess it's better than killing you or being punished for not killing you."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"How about Venus? I was born there and I know the planet well enough that we can hide from the syndicate for a pretty long time."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Are you sure you can trust me so easily?"  
"I'll be on guard."  
He smiled at her again and led her out of the room. They began preparing for a new journey that would ultimately prove to be their undoing. 


End file.
